Forgotten Memories and Melodies
by Ashley-the-Weirdo
Summary: Carlos and Logan were inseparable. There love for each other was bigger than life. Until one fatal accident changed It all. Logan lost all recollection of Carlos from that one accident. A tale of learning how to fall in love all over again. (Cargan/ Minor Kames)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Where's the next chapter of Love at First Bite Ashley? Why are you posting a new story when you aren't even halfway through with Love at First Bite? To answer the questions some of you may have been wondering, you can blame a movie called, "The Vow". I watched it, fell in love with the concept, and decided, "Hey, why not make a Cargan story "borrowing" the idea? You guys may or may not like it so let me know what ya think! If nobody likes this I won't continue. Don't worry my lovelies; I'm still 100% dedicated to Love at First Bite. I just wanted to get to work on this! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR nor do I own the concept of "The Vow". I'm simply "borrowing" these things for now!

_Falling in love wasn't a simple task for me. I've had my heart broken more times than my '97 Cadillac has broken down on the highway. A lot. Let's just say I like to wear my heart on my sleeve. I can't help it; I'm a sensitive guy. That all changed when I met Logan though. When my heart was shattered into a million tiny pieces, Logan came along and picked them all up. He put my heart back together. That probably sounds so incredibly cheesy. I hope your arteries aren't clogged from all that cheese. Anyway, Logan changed my life. We met at the diner where I worked, and had been inseparable for the first year of our relationship. He's the pepperoni to my pizza. The Bonnie to my Clyde (He is definitely the girl in this relationship). Our love was so strong the Incredible Hulk probably couldn't even break it down. Even strong couple goes through trials and tribulations sometimes. For me and Logan, our trials and tribulations changed our lives drastically. Although, those changes weren't in vain; they brought us closer together. Looking back, of course there are days where I wish that fatal day had never happened. Other days, I don't even try to think of it. When you see those really old couples walking down the street, trust me when I say they have a story. A story about how they stayed in loved; how they never let that flame of love blow out. Logan and I aren't exactly old yet, but boy do we have a story…_

It was our year anniversary. It was the same day that started our tale of love, tragedy, and triumph.

It was unusually warm in our small town of Minnesota. It was the perfect day for a mini road trip to the beach that was two hours away from our town.

Logan and I had finally finished packing all our bags into the trunk of my '97 Cadillac. It was old, but it got me where I needed to go. It was better than what Logan had; ten bus tokens and his little sister's bike.

"Are we all set?" I asked as I finished putting my surfboard on top of the roof of the car. Logan had packed a billion suitcases and my trunk was on overload. His excuse to this was, "Better to be safe than sorry!"

"Yep! PalmWoods Beach here we come!" Logan responded while grinning like a madman.

He was so excited of the idea of an anniversary by the water. We were going to stay three days at a hotel located right near the beach. I had pitched the idea to him the day before our anniversary and immediately he agreed and got to packing.

We both hopped in the car and began the long, but worthwhile journey. For the first hour of our car ride, it consisted of small talk, hand holding, and Logan trying to convince me to let him sit on my lap while I drive.

"Logan, it's dangerous and irresponsible! I understand I look very sexy all the time, but that doesn't mean you should start getting promiscuous!" I said while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Litossss, it'll be fun! I'm not that heavy, and I'm bored!" Logan whined while I simply rolled my eyes.

"If you're bored, get a medical book from your bag in the backseat." I replied, desperately trying to get Logan off of this insane idea he had.

He pouted cutely and replied in a defeated voice, "Fine!"

He unbuckled his seatbelt and began to climb to the backseat in search of the book. I smacked his perfect ass before he returned back to his original seat. He was glaring playfully at me when he sat back down and I simply stated, "Don't get mad at me because your ass is smackable!"

He shook his head and chuckled lightly. He started flipping through his medical and must've forgotten to put his seatbelt back on. I turned my head from the road for one second to remind him to put it on. At that exact moment, his eyes widened to the size of tomatoes and he let out the most ear piercing scream I had ever heard.

By the time I had turned back around it was too late. We had crashed into eighteen – wheeler and all I smelled was metal and smoke. That was all I remembered before I blacked out.

-Line Break-

I woke up with a severe headache and sharp pain in my right arm. I looked around the room and saw nothing but white walls and white floors. I've been in the hospital enough times to remember what it looked like. I hadn't noticed that my parents had been on the other side of the room watching me the whole time.

My mom was near my side before I could even comprehend who she was. There were tears in her eyes and my dad had a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both of them were staring at me intently.

My mom spoke softly, "My precious hijo. Thank god you're alive! How is my baby feeling?"

I stared back at her soft brown eyes and gave the biggest smile I could muster. I couldn't move most of my body, but I could move my face at least.

"I've definitely been better." I mumble out.

"The doctor said you suffered a mild concussion and damaged your arm pretty bad. Besides that, he said you came out of his accident fairly better than Logan".

My heart stopped immediately and before I knew it, my body was working on its own accord. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, ignored the sharp pain coming from my arm, and stared at my parents.

"Where's Logan? Is he Ok? Did he…make it?" I started to tear up after I uttered those last couple of words.

My parents looked at each other sadly and my dad replied, "Carlos, I don't think it's best if you see Logan right now. Physically, he's fine. Just some cuts and bruises. Mentally…."

What the hell is dad talking about? What's wrong with Logan's brain? Maybe he had a concussion, but it was more severe than mine. Maybe he's in a coma…My heart ached after that thought. Whatever it was, I just needed to know that my Logie was at least alive.

"I wanna see him. Now." I stated simply and hopped my way over to the wheelchair in the corner. My parents didn't even attempt to stop me. They knew once I wanted something, I was gonna get it one way or another.

My mom nodded and wheeled me down the hall into what I assumed was Logan's room. My heart sped up at the sight of him. He was awake, but he looked…really confused. It was a different look for him considering he usually knew everything about anything. He was lying on his back and was staring at the ceiling. The doctor was standing next to his bed explaining something to his mom. She looked devastated.

My mom wheeled me into the room and immediately the doctor looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Carlos, I assume you're here to check on Logan, blah, blah, blah…" That's all I heard because all my thoughts were focused on Logan. He had small cuts all over his body and was still looking confused. I rolled to the side of his bed and tapped his arm gently. I gently took his hand into mine and smiled weakly at him. He looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes I fell in love with and he looked even more confused than before.

"Hey Loges…How you feeling?" I asked with concern laced in my voice.

He was staring at our connected hands and was frowning. He cocked his head to the side and said the words that changed our relationship forever.

"Who are you?"

**Author's Note: **Did it suck? Please tell me it did not suck! If you guys do respond positively to this story, I promise that this story gets way happier over time. This is the most tragic part of the story, so it can only go up from here! Remember to follow, favorite, and review. Those things make me very, very happy! Hope you guys liked it! - Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! So, I did get some positive reviews, and I am going to continue this story! Shout out to my lovely reviewers of chapter 1: _Meli666, EveryDayImBTRushering, phillygurl (Yup, there will definitely be a happy ending!), spirk, and UniqueBTR! _Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush. Sadly.

**Carlos' POV**

_"Hey Loges…How you feeling?" I asked with concern laced in my voice._

_He was staring at our connected hands and was frowning. He looked into my eyes and I immediately knew something was seriously wrong. His eyes weren't filled with the love and adoration that they usually hold for me. This time, his eyes just looked…blank. He cocked his head to the side and said the words that changed our relationship forever._

_"Who are you?"_

_**-Line Break-**_

It's been months. No texts. No calls. No emails. No anything from Logan. He hasn't spoken to me since that fatal day. Every day I come home from work, I just sit and stare at my cell phone. Just waiting. Waiting for Logan to call and say he loves me. That he remembers me. That he remembers what we had. I know it's never gonna happen though.

Kendall, my roommate, is starting to become a bit concerned. He keeps trying to get me out the house. I can't do that though. What if Logan calls? What if the day that I finally do decide to do something besides work, eat, sleep, and stare at a phone, he actually does call me? I'd be more heart broken than ever.

Kendall walked over to where I was sitting and snatched the phone out of the position it's been in for the past couple months. He held it in his hand and raised his arm above his head so I couldn't reach it. I immediately protested.

"Hey, give it back blondie!" I argued as I stood on my tip toes trying to retrieve my phone from Kendall and his freakishly long arms.

"Buddy, I understand that you miss Logan. But seriously? You're just gonna spend the rest of your life staring at a phone? Logan would want you to be out enjoying life right now, not wasting it. Look, why don't we just go to the park? You could use the fresh air."

After a few minutes of struggling to retrieve my only hope to getting the love of my life back, I finally gave up. I pouted from my defeat and crossed my arms.

"Fine! But only for a little while. Can I have my phone back now?"

"Nope! You'll get it back when we return from the park!"

Bastard.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my jacket, and headed to the park.

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

I was staring at my reflection in the mirror as I traced the outline on a few of my scars that were located on my forehead. During the accident, a long, wide gash was formed into my forehead that had required stitches. It had healed quite nicely since that fatal day a few months ago. It was the same day that I had met _that boy_. What was his name…Cameron? No…um Calvin? Well, let's just refer to him as _that boy_. He was the same boy I had absolutely no memory of, and yet from what I've heard, we were Minnesota's power couple. I had my memory of everybody else, except him.

He had looked so hurt that day in the hospital. He seemed like he really cared for me, but he was only a stranger to me. Everybody had told me that he was the love of my life. Too bad I couldn't even remember his name. I haven't returned any of his MANY calls, texts, and emails simply because…I'm afraid. I don't know this boy. And I've already hurt him enough.

I've spent many nights after the day of that accident trying to remember who that boy was. I've seen pictures, videos, love notes…and my mind kept drawing a blank. I wanna remember, but I can't.

Maybe I should call _that boy_ and maybe he can help me figure a few things out. I've been feeling so lost lately; like a chunk of my life is missing. My heart know that calling him would be the right thing to do, but my brain keeps telling me that calling him might make matters worse. I placed my phone on the table, sat down, and started inwardly debating with myself on the idea.

As if on cue, James, my roommate, walked in carrying a handful of groceries. I was too deep in thought to notice he had walked in and kept staring at the phone.

He struggled his way over to the kitchen to set the groceries down, and was panting like he had just run a marathon.

"Phew! I have seriously gotta get back to the gym. I've been spending so much time with you Loges that I've been forgetting about myself lately!" James stated as he started unpacking the groceries.

He must've realized I had zoned out because by the time I had noticed he was even in the room, he was standing in front of me with a concerned demeanor.

"Dude, are you ok? You kinda…zoned out."

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." I was obviously lying.

"You should really call Carlos man. You're only breaking his heart more by doing this to him."

CARLOS! That's his name!

"What if he hates me for making him wait this long?" I asked while staring at the brown, mahogany table.

James just smiled kindly and said, "Trust me. That boy could never hate you. You know what? Why don't you just call him later? I need to get you out of the house."

"Out of the house to where?" James is the type of person that's into clubbing and stuff like that. I'm just not the type of person you would catch in a club.

James stayed silent as if he was thinking. He finished putting up the groceries. Once he was finished, he turned to me with a smirk on his face.

I was thinking about taking you to a gay bar, but considering the mental state you're in, I don't think that would be right of me. How about the park?"

"Sounds good to me."

**Carlos' POV:**

Kendall and I were currently sitting on a bench in the park eating some ice cream. I was still depressed about the whole Logan situation, but ice cream always makes me temporarily happy.

As I was licking my ice cream, I began to just watch random people. I watched a little girl beg her mom to buy her ice cream. I watched an elderly man complain to himself about his no good grandson. I was currently watching two teens that had just entered the park. One was much taller than the other one, and the short one had dark brown hair. I couldn't get a good look of their faces as they strolled around the park. After watching them for a good five minutes, they started to head towards the ice cream stand. It was then that I caught a glimpse of their faces.

Wait….Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Is that…Logan?

**Author's Note: **Not my best chapter but…eh. Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review, favorite, and follow. They make me oh so happy! K…BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** You, my lovely readers, wanted longer chapters. So…Here you go! I will try to make them a bit longer from now on! Shout outs to all the awesome people who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story! Love you guys. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I, Ashley-the-Weirdo, hereby swear that I do not own any of the members from Big Time Rush. Poo.

**-Line Break-**

**Carlos' POV**

_Wait….Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Is that…Logan?_

Sure enough, it was definitely him. He looked the same; not that I had expected him to look completely different than he had a few months ago. I recognized the taller boy as James, Logan's roommate. We've never been the closest of friends, but he's known Logan since elementary school.

They had finally made it to the ice cream stand, and were both holding some ice cream cones. Logan got his favorite flavor, strawberry. The ice cream I was holding in my hand was pretty much forgotten as I was staring at Logan. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted him back. He probably didn't even miss me though. How could you miss someone you thought you didn't even know? It hurts my heart when I think of the fact that all the time and moments we shared together have been forgotten. It's not his fault, but it still hurts.

Kendall had finally looked up from his ice cream long enough to notice that my hand was completely covered in melted vanilla ice cream. He also noticed that I was staring intently at something near the ice cream stand.

"Uh, Carlos? I think your ice cream melted…Carlos? Litoooosssss? Earth to Carlitos! CARLOS!"

When he screamed my name, I was finally broken out of my thoughts. He pointed to my hand, and I cursed at the sticky mess that was now on my shirt and pants. I threw the cone away and wiped the remaining mess on my shirt. I took a deep breath and began to walk towards the duo. Logan's been avoiding me for months and this is my only chance. I gotta go for it.

The duo was now sitting on a bench near the ice cream stand and was engaged in a bit of small talk. Both of them looked up as soon as I was standing in front of the bench. Logan went a bit pale at the sight of me, and James just broke out into a wide grin.

"Hey James. Hey Logan." I said with a soft smile.

"Hey Carlos. Um, is that Kendall? I think I'm gonna go talk to him for a bit. See you guys later?" James said quickly as he hopped up with his low fat ice cream sandwich in tow. Logan nodded towards James and I gave James a grateful smile. Now I could talk to Logan alone.

After a bit of awkward silence, Logan was the first one to break it.

"So…what's up?" He said as he patted the seat beside him. I gladly took it and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, you know. Just been worrying about you for the past couple months while trying to get over the fact you've been completely ignoring my entire existence." I replied with nothing but sarcasm in my voice. I hadn't realized how mad I truly am at Logan until this moment.

Logan sighed deeply and said with an angry tone, "Look, this isn't my fault OK? You may know me, but I sure don't know you. You don't understand how confused I've been for the past couple of months. Like something's missing. I can barely remember anything that's happened for the past year. Don't blame me because you were the one that crashed into the 18 wheeler."

My head immediately shot up towards him. Is he blaming me for this? Could this really be my fault? It's not like I wanted to get into that accident. If I hadn't turned my head from the road…maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. As his words sunk in, I began to become kinda depressed. Maybe this is my fault. I think he must've realized how hurt I was because his voice had softened.

"Carlos…I didn't mean it like that. This is not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to blame this on you…" He said as he began to rub my back gently. My face was in my hands in my lap.

"Look…maybe we could just…start over. Please? I've been really confused about my life lately, and you seem to have been a big part of it. I could definitely use your help."

I looked back into those eyes as he smiled weakly. I sighed softly and he removed his hand from my back. I immediately missed the contact. I stood up from the bench and he looked up at me with disappointed sprawled across his face.

I leant my hand out towards him and smiled softly. "Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia."

His eyes automatically lit up and he stood up also. He shook my hand and smiled wide.

"Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell."

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

"Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell." I said back with a huge smile plastered across my face. Maybe this is the right thing to do. It's obvious he cares about me. And he is pretty easy on the eyes…

I had realized I was staring and quickly released his hand. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"So, are you mad at me? Not about the conversation we had, but about that fact I don't remember you?" I asked sadly.

He looked into my eyes and just shook his head.

"No, Why should I be? I'm a bit pissed at the world for doing this to us, but I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong."

He looked like he was having and internal battle with himself.

"Look. I wanna help you. I really do. I wanna help you remember us and what we had. I'm just…a bit terrified of what might happen if you don't. You might be able to forget about me, but everything about you is lodged into my brain. You were like my first true love, so I don't think I'll ever forget you Loges."

I felt like crying after what he just said. He sounded so…desperate. As if this moment could slip away and be another forgotten memory I have of him. I did my best to keep my emotions in check and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I wanna get to know you Carlos. Or at least get to know you again. Even if it's just as friends. You seem like a really good guy Carlos. I don't wanna be the reason you miss out on the true love of your life just because you're waiting for me. I doubt I'm even worth it."

He gently took my hand and kissed the top of my knuckles.

"You're definitely worth waiting for."

I blushed at the comment and looked away from him.

"Um, are you busy on Friday night? I work at the diner across the street and would love for you to stop by. We sell the most amazing cheese burgers. Plus, we could talk a little more. It doesn't have to be like a date or anything." He said with a timid smile. He was still holding my hand.

I smirked slyly and replied, "What if I want it to be a date?" _Whoa, Mitchell where did that come from?_

He simply chuckled softly, leaned close to my ear, and seductively whispered, "Then it's a date." He leaned away from my ear and kissed my cheek softly. For the second time today, my face turned a deep red.

"I'll call you. Hopefully you'll answer." He said jokingly as I scratched the back of my neck from embarrassment. I shouldn't have avoided him for these past couple months. This is the best I've felt since that stupid accident. He waved a final goodbye and began to walk back over to Kendall. James was walking back towards me as I was frozen in my place staring at Carlos.

"So, how'd it go?" James asked he put an arm around me. I crossed my arms and tilted my head towards him.

"Let's just say…this is gonna be an interesting journey."

**Author's Note:** So, this still may have been a bit short, but it is longer than the last chapter! I promise I really am trying you guys. Next chapter will be about the date. Hoped you guys liked it! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! K, BYE! - Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Supsters! Hopefully you guys still like this story because I promise I won't continue it if you don't. Thanks for the awesome reviews, follows, and favorites! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush. FML.

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

"Maybe this is a bad idea. I barely even know the guy James." I said as I paced the living room in my shared apartment back and forth. It was a habit that I would usually do when I'm either nervous or scared. James was on the couch staring at me with a bored expression on his face. Friday had finally come, and my date with Carlos was tonight.

"Loges, you may not know him, but he knows you. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just be yourself. He obviously fell in love with you for a reason. Plus, it's kinda like you guys' first date anyway since you agreed to start over."

I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe James is right. He may not be the brightest bulb in the chandelier at times, but he does give the best love advice. I plopped down beside him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks James. Maybe you're right. I'm overreacting for nothing. It's just a simple date between two people."

"Exactly! Now come on, we need to find you the perfect outfit!" James said as he stood up with a huge grin on his face.

"Um, James? I think I know how to dress myself!" I replied with a small scoff.

"Trust me; I've seen some of your outfits. You need all the help you can get Mr. I-have-a-sweater-covered-in-moose!" He said with his nose turned up in disgust.

"Hey! My granny knitted that sweater for me out of love and it is very special to me!" I said feeling slightly offended.

James shook his head in disappointment and pushed me towards my closet.

**-Line Break-**

2 hours later, after yelling, screaming, fighting, and a bit of biting, James and I had finally found the perfect outfit for my date. I was currently wearing a dark gray, mid - sleeve button up dress shirt, a black tie, grey skinny jeans, and black, lace up combat boots. I was checking myself out in the mirror as James was coolly leaning against the wall with an approving smile.

"Dude, you look SMOKING! But you still need one more thing…" James said as he walked towards his closet. He pulled out an expensive looking black leather jacket and handed it to me.

"You're gonna let me wear your lucky leather jacket?" I said in astonishment. James is VERY protective of his lucky leather jacket. It took him about 7 months to earn up enough money to buy the 500$ jacket.

"Yup. This baby has landed me some very nice nights with some very nice men…" He said as he dreamily stared off into space. I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know what he's thinking about right now. He snapped out of it when I cleared my throat.

"Just take care of it OK? I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if there's even a scratch on it, understand?" James said in a stern voice.

I nodded my head and tried it on. It was a tad too big, but nothing too noticeable.

"Thanks James. I should probably get going. Don't wanna be late!" I said as I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet. As I walked through the door, I found myself actually feeling excited. Maybe this date will be fun…

**-Line Break-**

**Carlos' POV**

"Thanks so much for this Kelly. I really do appreciate it." I said to my boss Kelly. She's been running the PalmWoods Diner for about five years now. She's one of the sweetest people I know and I consider her to be more of a friend than a boss.

She playfully rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Carlos, this is the billionth time you said that. I get it, don't mention it. Seriously, or I might have to smack you. But this is the first and last time I will be able to do you this favor. Even though it is really sweet." She said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

After the meeting with Logan at the park earlier in the week, I had set to work on making the perfect date. I asked Kelly would she do me the hugest favor ever and close the diner down from other customers at 7:30 instead of the usual 9:00 so Logan and I could have the diner to ourselves. She was a bit reluctant at first, but quickly agreed after I put on my irresistible puppy dog face. Camille, my co – worker, had even volunteered to stay late and serve us during our date. The hardest part of this whole thing was getting our infamous chef, Grumpy Gustavo, to stay late and cook. It took bribing and a whole lot of convincing, but he finally agreed. It was currently 7: 45, and most of the workers had left except Grumpy Gustavo, Camille, Kelly, and I.

"Do you think Logan will like it?" I asked as I looked around the diner. There were about a hundred lit candles all over the place which created a very romantic mood. The center table in the diner had a white cloth covering it, flowers in the middle of it, and two seats on opposite sides of each other.

"It looks SOOOOO romantic! I'm sure Logan will love it! If he doesn't then I'll just give him a nice smack across the face to knock some sense into him!" Camille said whilst looking around. She was known to be quite…eccentric at times. I knew she wasn't kidding about smacking Logan though. Unfortunately.

Kelly looked at her watch and yawned tiredly.

"It's almost 8 'Los. Unless you want Logan to see you in a grease stained apron, I suggest you go ahead and change. Good luck tonight! I'm gonna head home. Don't forget to lock up when you're done."

"Ok, thanks so much! I couldn't have done this without you." I said as I gave her a big bear hug. We said goodnight and she left. I went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes I had brought in a duffel bag to work today. I changed and did a quick once over of myself in the mirror. I was wearing a grey tee shirt, a red cardigan, black skinny jeans, and red high top sneakers. I glanced at my watch and saw that it read 7: 55. Logan will be here any minute.

I walked out the bathroom at the exact same time that Logan walked into the diner. His jaw dropped at the sight of the romantic set up and he was greeted by an excited Camille who escorted him to the table. Logan was still looking around in awe as I took a seat across from him. He instantly looked up at me and smiled goofily.

"Hey. You look great." I said nervously.

"Thanks. You do too. Um, did you do all this? It looks absolutely incredible…" He said as he glanced around the diner again.

"I did it with some help of course, but yeah. It's not too cheesy right?" I said while never taking my eyes off Logan.

"No, it's…the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me." He said with that same goofy grin still plastered on his face. We kind of just stared at each other for a while before Camille came and took our orders. We both ordered Gustavo's infamous cheese burgers, and continued the date with small talk. Logan kept asking me simple questions like what my favorite color is, and stuff like that. We ate dinner, and before I knew it, there was a huge chocolate milkshake sitting between us with two straws.

"Wait, so you honestly think the Incredible Hulk is better than Batman?" He asked as he took another sip of our shared milkshake.

"Uh, yeah! He gets to smash stuff all the time with his enormous hands, and all Batman does is slide down poles and fly around in an uncool looking vehicle. Plus, I think he and Robin have something going on between them if you know what I mean…" I said as I threw a wink towards Logan. Logan threw his head back in laughter and shook his head.

"So during this date I have learned two things about you. You're insane in the best way possible and that you have no taste in superheroes."

I shrugged my shoulders and stated, "Insanity is a gift."

**Logan's POV**

This date cannot be going any better. My stomach is hurting from all the laughing Carlos has been causing me to do. I looked at my watch and saw that it read 10:53. I hadn't even realized it was that late.

"I should probably be getting you home so James doesn't come and try to beat me up." Carlos said jokingly.

I chuckled and moved the empty milkshake glass to the side so I could have the perfect view of Carlos' face. I reached over and gently took one of his hands in mine. He smiled softly towards me and looked into my eyes.

"I had a really great time tonight Carlos. And I actually had one more question for you before we ended this date." I said softly.

He nodded his head curiously and leant over the table.

"On our first, actual real date, did we kiss?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

Carlos looked deep in thought for a while and looked up smiling.

"Actually, we kissed before that. We were playing spin the bottle with some friends, and we ended up kissing. We started dating like two weeks after that." He said as his eyes seemed to deflate a little. I knew that it must've sucked for him to have all these memories of us together and I remember none of them.

"Was there a particular reason why you wanted to know?" He said with a serious tone.

"Just wanted to know." I said as he leant closer to me over the table.

"Oh. But I guess to answer your particular question…yeah. We did."

Without even knowing it, I had begun to lean over the table closer towards him and our noses were almost touching.

"Was it good?" I asked feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

"Amazing…" He said as he gently pressed his lips against mine. Our lips slowly started to move in sync and I felt like my whole body was on fire. I felt dizzy, light – headed, and turned on all at once. How is it possible to feel all of this from a simple kiss? In fear of the table falling out from under us due to all the weight we had on it, Carlos slowly pulled away. I was pretty much breathless, and sat back down into my seat.

Our hands were still connected and Carlos was grinning.

"Will we um…ever get to do that again?" I said feeling slightly embarrassed from the desperateness my voice possessed.

Carlos smirked and said, "Maybe on our next date."

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face at the mention of getting to see Carlos again. He got up and politely helped me slip on James' jacket. We walked out holding hands and he walked me to my car. We kissed for the second time that night and I drove off. I was in a completely blissful mood.

I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw Carlos happy dancing in the middle of the parking lot when I glanced out my rearview mirror.

**-Line Break-**

I walked into my apartment and was greeted with a sleeping James on the couch. I quickly got an idea and grabbed the bullhorn we had from the closet. I tiptoed up to James and blew the horn right in his ear. James frantically jumped up and ended up falling off the couch. I had burst into a fit of giggles as James tried to comprehend what was going on. He realized where he was, spotted the bullhorn in my hand, and glared towards me.

"Fucking dickhead." He muttered as he got up off the floor and back onto the couch. My laughter had died down and I plopped down beside him.

"You know you love meh!" I said as I rested my head back.

"Whatever. How was your date? And give me my damn jacket." He leaned his hand out and I took off the jacket. I threw it towards him. He immediately inspected it and deemed it still in perfect condition.

"Carlos is AMAZING! He had the diner completely-" James cut me off.

"Yeah that's great buddy. I think I'm gonna head to bed." He turned off the TV, and walked into his bedroom. Well, that was rude.

Not even James could ruin my mood right now though. I was really starting to like Carlos. Everybody kept telling me that Carlos was my true love, and I was starting to think they were absolutely right.

I was already starting to fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:** Eh, I hope I did at least an OK job. Let me know what you thought! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! They make me happy! K, BYE! – Ashley


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Supsters! Thanks for all the love on the last chapter! Hope you guys like this one!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush. Nickelodapoop owns those idiots.

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

Ever since our date, things have just been getting better and better. Carlos is a total sweetheart and acts like a complete gentleman whenever we hang out. I feel like a teenage girl whenever I talk to him. We haven't made anything official yet; we've just been having a few dates every week. I told Carlos I wanted to take things kind of slow. He's had no problem with complying so far.

I was currently at the mall searching for a plain white polo shirt. With Carlos' encouragement, I decided to volunteer for the internship program at the hospital. You would get to experience what it's like to have a job as a doctor, and you could even get recommendation letters to colleges from some of the best doctor's in the state. If I'm going to act the part of a doctor, I may as well dress the part. As I was searching, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with a boy that was slightly taller than I was, had shaggy blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. He looked like a surfer dude.

"Um, hey Logan. Remember me?" He said in a surprisingly deep voice. I was looking at him in utter confusion, and shook my head 'no'. His eyes did look vaguely familiar though…

It hit me like a bullet.

"Cory?" I asked with a smile creeping onto my face. He instantly grinned at my remembrance of him and I blinked in disbelief.

"It's been so long! I haven't seen you since…" My sentence trailed off as my mind went to work. The very last memory I have of before the accident was of me and Cory.

**-Flashback-**

"_Logieeeee, hurry uppppp! We're gonna catch pneumonia if we stay out here too long! And plus my hair is getting all frizzy!" My shaggy haired boyfriend was currently pouting as he inspected his hair with his hands. We were both soaking wet. Cory had planned a romantic picnic for our two year anniversary, and just as we had finished our meal, it started pouring rain. Cory had bolted up and grabbed the blanket and I was trying to pack up the leftover food back into the blanket. _

"_Logan, just grab the basket and come on! The food will be fine! We'll be blessing some hungry hobo with wet food." Cory said with a snicker._

"_First of all, if we leave the food, that would be littering. That would mean we would've broken one of the many rules of the park. You know how much I hate breaking rules. Second of all, no hobo wants wet food!" I said as I finally finished piling the soaked food into the basket. Cory rolled his eyes and grabbed my free hand as we ran through the park. We were almost to Cory's car before he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a mischievous grin on his face. I knew that look all too well and immediately felt uneasy._

"_What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously._

_Cory opened the car door, shoved the blanket in, took the basket from my hand, put that in the car as well, and slammed the car door shut. He edged closer towards me and eventually had me sandwiched between him and the car._

"_You know…I've always wanted to have a kiss in the rain…" He said with a sultry tone in his voice. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as he leaned his lips closer to mine._

"_You are such a cheesy sap…" I closed the gap between us and pressed our lips together. It was a simple, chaste kiss; it was magical though. I felt like I was in a movie. Cory meant the world to me. In that very moment, I just knew that we were gonna be together forever…_

That's pretty much all I can remember up until the accident. So, what happened after that? We obviously must've broken up since apparently I ended up with Carlos. My eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as I tried to remember something, anything about meeting Carlos…Nothing. I suddenly heard a snap in my face and was broken out of my thoughts. Cory was standing there with a worried expression.

"Are you OK? You kinda zoned out…" I gently nodded back and was looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Look, um, I heard about the accident. James had called and told me about it. He said that you were fine, but you had quite a bit of memory loss. I guess I just wanted to see how you were fairing. I know it's been a few months since the whole thing happened so…"

"Oh, that's sweet of you…Um, I'm doing well. My family and friends have been very supportive."

"That's great! And um, how are you and Carlos doing?" I narrowed my eyes towards him. If he's my ex, how does he know about Carlos? I need to have a serious talk with James when I get home…I answered the question nonetheless just to see where he was going with this.

"We're fine. Most of my memory loss pertained to him, so we kinda started over. We're not exactly official again or anything yet."

"Oh. Well, I actually came over here to talk to you because I wanna help you." My eyebrows shot up into my hairline.

"Help me? With what?" Oh yeah, he's definitely up to something. He has that look in his eye…

"Look, you don't remember anything about what happened after you broke up with me and I was thinking that if you still remembered me, maybe I could help you remember some other stuff. I figured that would be the right thing to do." His hands were shoved into his cargo shorts and he was fidgeting nervously.

"I actually wouldn't mind that. Maybe we could go somewhere and talk." His eyes lit up a bit.

"I know just the place."

**-Line Break-**

**Carlos' POV**

My date with Logan went perfect and I couldn't be happier. That happiness definitely showed whenever I went to work.

"_L, is for the way you look at me, O, is for the only one I see, V, is very very extraordinary, E, is even more than anyone that you adore…_" I sang aloud as I wiped a table in the diner. Half of the customers in the diner were staring at me as if I was insane, while others seemed to be enjoying my little show. I even saw Grumpy Gustavo tapping his foot along to the song.

"_Cuz love, is all that I can give to you, Love, is more than just a game for two, two in love can make it, Take my heart and please don't break it, Love, was made for me and you. Love, was made for me and youuuuuuuuu!_" As I finished my little song, most of the people in the diner actually clapped. I bowed like I had just finished a performance at the Grammy's and hopped over the counter. Camille was grinning like a mad man when she noticed the little pip I had in my step.

"Someone's happy! I'm guessing you and Logan are doing well?" She questioned as I shuffled freshly baked fries into the cardboard container.

"Yup! We're not anything official yet, but I'm definitely ready for that next step. I just hope Logan is."

"Well, either way it's nice to see you so happy nowadays. You were so depressed those couple months you didn't have Logan." After Kendall, Camille was one of the main people that had to witness the torture I had to endure when Logan refused to talk to me. It was such a drastic change from my usual bubbly personality.

"Guess you don't have to worry about that anymore because Logan and I should be officially boyfriend/boyfriend by the end of this week." I was going to pop the question on our upcoming date. I was planning a nice little romantic picnic in the park. It's kinda girly, but I know Logan would love it.

Things were finally getting back to normal around here.

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

"OH MY GOD! Is that seriously me?" Cory and I were currently on the floor of his apartment going through old photographs from when we were together. I was seriously going through a hippie – style phase when I and Cory were together.

"Why am I wearing tie – dye in like every picture?" I was looking in horror and amusement at the photos scattered on the floor. Cory just laughed heartily and shrugged his shoulders.

"You always reminded me of a skittles package. Remember when I used to call you my little rainbow?" Cory said as he rummaged through the large box of photos.

"Yup. And every time you would make me mad I'd be like, Taste the rainbow bitch!" I chuckled as the memories easily flowed through my mind.

Cory found the photo he was looking for and held it up towards me.

"Remember this?"

The picture was of me, clad in tie – dye of course, and Cory. My eyes were squeezed shut and he was kissing my cheek. It was actually a really cute picture. At that very moment, the question that had been nagging me all day in the back of my mind resurfaced, and I decided I just had to ask.

"Cor, can I ask you a question?" He smiled at the fact that I still remembered the little nickname I had for him.

"Sure."

"Why'd we break up?"

Cory immediately froze and he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Well…we just wanted different things I guess. And you thought it'd be best if we just broke up on good terms and stay friends instead of have a huge argument and end up hating each other. Looking back, I think you did the right thing. I still miss you sometimes though." He looked really nervous and had his head hanging low. I sighed deeply and glanced at his slouched figure.

"If you didn't wanna break up, why didn't you try and fight for me?" If he cared about me as much as he's letting on, why did he just let us end?

"By the time I had realized how much I needed you in my life, you had already found Carlos. You seemed so happy, and I didn't wanna ruin that." The guy looked like he was on the verge of tears. I can't believe I actually hurt him as bad as I did. I felt guilty.

"Oh my god, Cory…I'm so sorry. I'm sure it all made sense to me at the time, and I just thought I was saving both of us from heartbreak. Guess not…." I had scooted closer towards him and was rubbing small circles on his back with my hand. He looked up towards me and our faces were literally inches apart. His eyes kept wavering from my eyes to my lips. My hand had ceased its movement on his back and was returned to my lap. He leaned his face closer towards mine in an attempt to close the gap between us. One name immediately flashed through my mind: Carlos.

Before he could close the gap, I suddenly stood up and brushed off my jeans.

"Uh, maybe I should go…" I grabbed my jacket and slid it on. Cory silently stood up and walked me to the door. He looked even more depressed than before. I walked out and turned around towards him before he could close the door.

"Thanks for this. I had fun." I honestly had no clue what to say to the guy I had rejected for apparently a second time. He smiled weakly and just nodded his head. I waved bye and left.

**-Line Break-**

**Cory's POV**

After Logan left, I closed the door and slid to the floor. I was _so _close to making Logan mine again. Ok, so I may have…_bended_ the truth about how we broke up, but that doesn't matter. He can't remember it anyway. The point is Logan will be mine. And I refuse to let some Latin midget get in the way of that. He took Logan away from me once, but it's not happening again. Not this time.

**-Line Break-**

**Author's Note:** Uh – Oh! How do you guys think Logan and Cory really broke up? Do you think Logan will give Cory another shot? How do you guys think this whole situation will affect Cargan's relationship? Do you guys like Cory? Tell me what ya think in the review section! The song Carlos was singing is an oldie goldie by Nat King Cole. It's called LOVE, just in case any of you wanted to know. I'm into old stuff like that, lol. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! They make me very happy! So yeah um…BYE! - Ashley


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! Last week was pretty hectic. All my other stories should be updated by the end of this week! Shout out to all the lovelies who reviewed last chapter! They mean the world to me! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush. Phooey.

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

Ever since my encounter with Cory, I've been having an inner battle with myself. On one hand, Carlos is such an amazing person, and he really does make me happy. On the other hand, Cory seems like a pretty cool guy. We broke up for a reason I can't remember, but whatever it was left Cory heart broken. He's an important part of my past. It's not like me and Carlos are officially a couple or anything. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to spend a little time with Cory, even if it's just as friends. I guess I'll worry about that later though.

Carlos and I have another date this afternoon, and I really need James' opinion on what outfit to wear. James has been so…distant with me lately. He's just been lying around the house and watching TV, which is highly unusual of him.

I chose an outfit I liked from the closet and went to ask for James' opinion. He was in his usual position on the couch. I walked in front of him, blocking his view from the TV. He immediately protested.

"Hey, move outta the way! I'm watching Mean Girls and this is my favorite part!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and held up the items in my hand.

"I have a date with Carlos tonight and I need your opinion on what to wear. We're going to the carnival!"

"Yay for you! The outfit looks fine, now move!" He said with clear aggravation in his voice. I clicked off the TV, laid the clothes down, and crossed my arms.

"Ok, that's it. What is your problem? Ever since Carlos and I have started dating you've been acting like a total jerk! I'm starting to think you're jealous." James looked taken aback by my words and stood up.

"Oh, I've been acting like a jerk? I'm not the one who's been blowing off my best friend every day for the past month or so. I'm happy for you and Carlos, I really am, but we NEVER hang out anymore. I just get lonely sometimes." James was now moping and I felt guilty. I really haven't been spending time with James lately because I've been spending as much time as possible with Carlos. James isn't jealous. He just misses me.

"Look, James I'm sorry. You're 100% right. I never meant to make you feel like you were unimportant to me. You've been my best bud since like forever and I shouldn't have neglected you. From now on I promise to hang out with you more. Forgive me?" I said as I put on my best puppy dog face. James laughed lightly and nodded his head. We fist bumped and he clapped his hands.

"Alrighty, now that that's over, let's go pick you out a better looking outfit!" He walked into my room and started going through my clothes.

"I thought you said the outfit I picked looked fine?"

"Yeah…I lied hoping that you would move from in front of the TV." I rolled my eyes and an idea hit me.

"Why don't you come to the carnival with me and Carlos? It'll be fun!"

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather not be the third wheel."

"You won't be if you have a date! What if I ask Carlos to ask Kendall to come along? Maybe you guys will hit it off…It could be like a double date!" James seemed to be considering my idea.

"Kendall isn't THAT bad looking…Fine, I'll go. But I'm doing this for me, not for you." James had picked out a nice outfit for me and laid it out on the bed.

"Pft, fine by me! We're gonna leave in like a couple hours. Please don't spend the whole time on your hair!" James smirked.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful."

**-Line Break-**

**Carlos' POV**

"I don't know about this Litos." Kendall was a nervous wreck. Logan had texted me earlier and told me to ask Kendall would he mind going on a double date with James and us. Kendall agreed, but he was hesitant about it. Kendall is a romantic at heart, but he's very…un - suave when it comes to dates.

"Kendall, everything is gonna be fine! You've met James before and you know he's pretty cool. Stop stressing over nothing!" Kendall nodded his head in agreement.

We were currently at the carnival entrance waiting for our dates. After about five more pep talks to Kendall, James and Logan finally arrived. They started walking towards us and Kendall started to hyperventilate. I leaned over into his ear and whispered.

"Kendall, calm the fuck down. You look like you're about to pass out"

Kendall got his breathing down to normal and James and Logan were standing in front of us. Logan kissed me on the cheek and locked his hand with mine.

"Hey Logan. Hey James." I said. Kendall just waved awkwardly to the both of them and kept his head down. James kept his hands into his pockets and decided to speak up first.

"Hey guys, shall we enter the carnival now?" Everyone nodded their heads and walked through the entrance.

**-Line Break-**

**James' POV**

After getting past the awkward hello's, I actually started to really enjoy myself with Kendall. We lost sight of where Carlos and Logan went after the first thirty minutes, but I didn't even care. Kendall is pretty cool. He even won me a stuffed animal from the ring toss. He didn't knock any bottles down at all, but I guess the man felt sorry for him and gave him a stuffed bear anyway.

Kendall is probably the most uncoordinated person I have ever met in my entire life. He trips over everything and drops anything he's holding. I don't know if that's just from nervousness, or if he's just really clumsy. Either way I actually find it to be really cute. After riding about half the rides in the park, we decided to take a pizza break. We were making small talk and had reduced to eating in a comfortable silence between us. I decided to break it.

"Thanks for coming. I know you only came because Carlos asked you to, but I'm having fun." Kendall looked up from his pizza and blushed a bit.

"I'm having fun too, and I didn't only come because Carlos asked me to. I've kinda sorta had a crush on you ever since we met…" I raised an eyebrow and smiled softly.

"Really? How come you never asked me out then?"

"Because well…you're so…perfect. And I'm so…ugh." My pizza was pretty much forgotten now.

"You're not ugh! Well, I don't think you're ugh. You've been nothing but the perfect date tonight and I can assure you I haven't had this much fun in months." Kendall's eyes lit up a little at my words.

"Really?" I nodded my head and leaned closer towards him over the table.

"Really." He closed the gap between us and kissed me gently. I hadn't expected him to do that, but I welcomed it nonetheless. It was quick, chaste, and sweet. When he pulled back he had a big goofy grin on his face and looked like he was in pure bliss. We stood up and threw the rest of our pizza away. I turned back to him.

"Wanna get on the ferris wheel?" He nodded his head and I clasped my hand with his. I don't think I've ever met anyone as adorable as him.

**-Line Break-**

**Carlos' POV**

Logan and I had been eavesdropping on the other two and couldn't help but jump for joy when we saw them kiss. I was so glad they had hit it off. Kendall absolutely sucks when it comes to getting dates.

"Looks like Logan the cupid did a pretty nice job with hooking up James and Kendall." I said jokingly as Logan and I walked hand and hand through the huge carnival. Logan smiled wide and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm amazing!" Logan said with a laugh.

"You really are." I said with no hint of humor in my voice. Logan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. He smiled sheepishly and started to blush. I thought this was the perfect time to pop the question.

"Logan, can I ask you something?" I asked seriously. Logan nodded his head and looked a bit worried. He bit his lip and looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes I adored so much.

"Logan, I really really really like you, and I was wondering if…you would be my boyfriend? If you don't want to that's perfectly fine but-" Logan cut me off with a kiss. I was in shock for a moment before I got into the groove of things. I put my hands on his hips and he wrapped his arms around my neck. We stayed in that position for a few moments before we both pulled back for air. Once I caught my breath a huge grin broke out across my face.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Logan giggled and kissed me once more.

"You can take that as a heck yes." We both just stared into each other's eyes before we were interrupted by applause.

"AWWWWWWW!" Kendall and James were standing a few feet away from us and were clapping. Logan hid his face into my chest from embarrassment and I just playfully rolled my eyes towards the duo.

"You guys are so vomit worthy cute! Now that that's over, can we go? It's getting late." James said as he motioned towards his watch. It was around ten o' clock, so we decided to leave. Oddly enough, I've been having this weird feeling all afternoon as if someone is watching us…I'm sure it's just my overactive imagination though.

**-Line Break-**

**Cory's POV**

No that little midget didn't…No he didn't just ask MY Logie to be HIS boyfriend! I have gotta make a move soon or I'm gonna completely lose Logan. Some people say I have mental issues, but I just think love makes everyone crazy right? Logan needs me, and I definitely need Logan. For example, I'm not stalking Logan right now. I'm simply just following him wherever he goes to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Especially whenever he's with…him…Carlos thinks he's won again, but this time…it ain't happening.

**Author's Note:** Eh, this was definitely more of a filler chapter. I wanted to officially bring Kames into this so, yeah! Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer! By the way, I think we're winding down to the last chapters. I don't know exactly how many there are gonna be, but probably no more than five left. Love at First Bite will be updated next so keep a look out for that! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! They make me happy! - Ashley


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Supsters! We're winding down to the last couple chapters! It'll be my first completed BTR story. I'm excited! Sorry if some of you guys think this story has been a little fast paced. I just didn't want the story to drag on. Thank you guys for being so supportive of this story, and I really do appreciate it. Now, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush.

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

"It's freezing out here! I think Minnesota weather has reached an all-time low." I complained as I walked hand in hand with Carlos. Even though it was two degrees out here, and it was snowing, Carlos decided it would be oh – so romantic to take a stroll together. For the couple months that we've officially been a couple, I've gotten kind of used to his crazy, random ideas. He could probably talk me into cliff diving if he wanted to.

Even though I was freezing down to my bones, Carlos seemed quite content with the weather. We were walking down the street where his job was located. I'm guessing that due to the snow, the street wasn't as busy as it usually is.

"It's not THAT cold outside! You've always been cold natured though. Let me see if I can help…"

Carlos took his hand away from mine and wrapped both his arms around my body. He was basically giving me an awkward side hug, but I welcomed it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. The position we were in made it a tad bit more difficult to walk, but it was definitely worth it. We passed by a coffee shop, and Carlos decided to buy us both something that would warm us up. The coffee shop was quite busy, so I just decided to wait outside on the bench until he got the coffee.

"Logan!"

I was sitting with my hands in my jacket when I heard someone yell my name. I looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Cory running down the sidewalk. My body immediately tensed up because I wasn't sure I was ready to handle this conversation with Cory. We hadn't talked since our last encounter at his apartment, and I knew he obviously still had a thing for me. How was I gonna break the news to him about Carlos and I?

He slid down beside me on the bench and attempted to catch his breath.

"Phew! I have gotta start working out more!"

"We both know you hate doing anything that involves sweating because you said it might ruin your hair." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Luscious hair like this doesn't happen on its own! Anyways, what brings you here? You've never been the type of person who enjoys cold."

"Well, uh, I took a walk…with a friend…a good friend…" I was starting to get fidgety and nervous. I've already broken this guy's heart once, how do I do it again?

He nodded his head and gently rested his hand on my knee.

"Well, maybe you and I could go for a walk sometime. Sometime when it's warmer, and not snowing though." He put on his million – dollar smile and inched closer towards me with his hand still locked on my knee. I moved away from him a bit and he frowned.

"Uh, I don't think that'll ever happen Cory." The words came out harsher than I wanted them too, and Cory's baby blue eyes narrowed and turned a dark blue.

"You're dating…_him_ aren't you?" He said the words with such malice and hatred in his voice that it scared me.

"Honestly Cory, what'd you expect?"

"I expected you to have more sense than to get back together with him! Carlos is the whole reason why you even got into the accident. He's the one who caused the crash. You should hate him by now!"

"Hate him? For what? For standing by my side even when I wouldn't have anything to do with him? For loving me even when I didn't know how to love him back? For making me feel like the happiest guy in the world?"

"Carlos is part of the reason why we broke up! We could've worked out our differences and still been happily together if Carlos would've never come into the picture. Can't you see I still love you?" He took a hold of my hand and looked desperate.

"Look, Carlos will be back with the coffee any minute. Maybe you should just leave." I tried to stand up and jerk my hand away from his, but he tightened his grip to the point that it began to hurt.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're mine again. I'm not taking no for an answer." At this point, Cory's eyes looked almost black and he had a menacing look on his face. My face was twisted into a look of pain, and Cory was scaring me.

"Cory, let me go! You're hurting me…" The action struck a chord in my head and brought me back to a memory.

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was the night of me and Cory's three year anniversary. I had prepared an amazing dinner consisting of steak, potatoes, and for dessert, chocolate cake. I had spent the whole day preparing the meal and was quite proud of myself because of the way it turned out. _

_It was 8:02 and Cory was going to be over any minute so we could celebrate. I covered the room with candles and it gave off a romantic vibe. I was wearing a light gray button-down dress shirt, nice fitting black skinny jeans, and freshly bought black combat boots. The food looked great, the setup I had created looked great, and I looked pretty damn great as well, if I do say so myself. The only thing missing was my boyfriend. I took a seat and waited anxiously for him to arrive. _

_An hour passed and there was still no sign of Cory. Even though this wasn't the first time he had shown up late to something he knew was important to me, I began to worry. What if he got into an accident? What if he had a family emergency?_

_After going over all the possible bad things that could've happened to Cory, my doorbell rang. I immediately bolted up and ran for the door hoping it was Cory. Sure enough, there he was in all his handsome glory standing on my porch with his tie hanging loosely around his neck and his button – down shirt hanging messily off his shoulders. He had a distinct stench radiating off his body that I recognized as alcohol. _

"_Cory, where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago, and I was worried sick! Do you have any idea-" He cut me off before I could finish._

"_Babe, I's alright! See Logies, I's fine." He proceeded to stumble into my house and fell over onto the couch. I closed the door and stared at him in his drunken state. I was mad, but I was mostly disappointed in him._

"_Cor, on all the nights you decide to go and get drunk you choose the night of our 3 year anniversary? I had a special evening planned! I cooked your favorites, I got all fancied up, and here you are in a drunken mess." I crossed my arms and was pouting. Cory slowly got up off the couch and pulled me into a bear hug. I didn't hug him back, so it was kind of awkward. He really did reek of alcohol. _

"_Aww, I sowwy Logie. Lemme make it up to you…" He reached down to stroke my ass and I immediately tried to push him away. He tightened his grip around my body and I began to feel slight pain from his grip. _

"_Cory, I don't wanna do this right now!" He finally let me out of his vice – like grip and I began to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me flush against his body. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were a menacing dark blue color instead of the usual caring baby blue that I fell in love with. He smiled maliciously and whispered into my ear._

"_Logan, don't be like that. The night is not over yet. Let me make ya feel good…" He reached for my belt buckle and I slapped his hand away. He crinkled his face up in anger and harshly struck me with the back of his hand across my cheek. He still had a grip on my wrist and that was the only reason I didn't tumble to the floor from the impact. Tears started to form in my eyes and the initial shock of what had just happened had me quivering. _

"_Logan, must you make this difficult? All I wanted to do was make a little love to my sweetums, but of course you just had to go and ruin the fucking mood." He let go of me altogether and plopped down onto the couch. I was holding my now swollen cheek and staring at him with tear filled eyes. He didn't seem even a bit remorseful of the fact he had hit me. I went upstairs and I sobbed for hours. After Cory had gone to sleep on the couch, I packed up my stuff and left. Cory has been mentally abusing me ever since the start of our relationship, and I guess he decided to take it to a physical level. This is first and last time I will EVER let him lay a hand on me. _

_**-End Flashback-**_

I was brought back to present day. Cory had let go of my wrist and was now standing up, staring at me worriedly. I must've dazed out during the memory. Other lost memories of me and Cory's past relationship raced through my mind, and I became furious. I stood up in front of him as realization settled in.

"You _lied _to me. We didn't break up because we just wanted different things. We broke up because you decided to start abusing me when I didn't even do anything wrong! How low are you?"

"Logie, I-" I cut him off.

"Don't you _dare _call me that. You did nothing but mentally abuse me during our relationship. You manipulated me, lied to me, you even cheated on me once. And now it's all coming back to me. The final straw was when you decided to take the abuse to the next level. You know what Cory? I hope you rot in hell for all you put me through. I fucking loved you and you just treated me like trash. I may not still remember how Carlos came into my world, but I'll always know that I was very unhappy I was before I met him." Cory looked taken aback by my words. Carlos had walked out with two cups of coffee in tow and stood beside me.

"It's like a madhouse in there! Who's your friend?" Carlos asked grinning from ear to ear, oblivious to the whole situation. I took one last look at Cory, grabbed Carlos' arm, and quickly walked away. Carlos had to almost run just to keep up with my pace and he knew something was wrong. I led him to an open alleyway and gently pushed him against a wall.

"Logan, what's wrong? Was that guy bothering you? I swear I'll-" I cut him off with a kiss. He was tense at first, but eventually dropped the coffees out of his hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. The coffee had spilled out all over the floor beneath us, but I didn't care. My arms had locked around his neck and we stayed just like that for a few moments. Needing air, I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. My breathing was in sync with his and I don't think I could've thought of a more perfect moment than this. Even if it was still freezing and we were in an alleyway where if people passed by they could see us. This moment was more than I could've dreamed of.

After standing in this position just staring into each other's eyes, Carlos started chuckling.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing it's just…I waited fifteen minutes for that coffee. We didn't even get a sip of it!"

_**-Line Break-**_

**Kendall's POV**

"Kenny, I need to take a shower." I heard my boyfriend of two months say. James was lying down on the couch of his and Logan's apartment with his head in my lap. We were watching his favorite musical of all time: Hairspray. He hopped off the couch and turned off the TV.

"And you're telling me because…"

"Well…I'll be all wet and naked…just thought I should let ya know!" James added a wink at the end and proceeded slowly towards the bathroom.

"Kay, have fun." I turned the TV back on and I could see him pouting from my peripheral vision.

"I might need some help you know…from a certain sexy blonde…with green eyes…with cute dimples…"

"Lemme know when you find him!"

James rolled his eyes, walked in front of the TV, and crossed his arms. He was still pouting.

"I want shower sex, now!" James said as he tried to pull me off the couch. I sighed and stood up.

"Babe, I worked earlier today and I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow." I kissed his cheek and sat back down. James slumped his shoulders in defeat and actually looked depressed.

"So, you don't wanna have sex with me? But I thought everything between us was fine…Did I do something wrong? Is it not good enough?" My eyes widened as James looked like he was on the verge of tears. James always tries to make everyone think that he's the most confident person in the world. Within one week of our relationship, I realized just how insecure he is. No matter how many times I tell him otherwise, he always thinks he's gonna lose me. Today, I was honestly just tired and not up to making love with my little love bucket. I stood up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"How about instead we just take a nice long shower together? No sex, just a simple shower. Is that OK?" James nodded his head and led me to the bathroom. Sooner than later, we were both stripped of our clothes and standing under the showerhead with our naked bodies pressed together in a hug. James sighed contently into my neck.

"Maybe this isn't too bad of a replacement to shower sex. I still would've liked shower sex better but…" I chuckled into his wet brown hair and shook my head.

"James Diamond, you are such a horndog."

"And that's why you like me so much."

"No, I love you because you light up my world whenever you walk into the room."

"And I like you because you are the corniest person I have ever met."

**Author's Note:** Thought I'd end it was some Kames! Honestly, I think there's only one chapter left of this story, and it will most likely be an epilogue. I doubt there will be a sequel to this story. My first completed BTR fic! EEEEEEPPPPPPPPP, IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I'm having major writers block on Love at First Bite, so that may be put on hiatus. Trapped Inside Out will be updated soon, and the last chapter of this story will be up within a week! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks so much for all your love and support. - Ashley


End file.
